1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a detachable mobile terminal for image communication and an operating method thereof capable of providing image communication through a first body and voice communication through a second body, wherein the first body and the second body are in wireless communication while physically being separated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal is used for wireless voice communication. However, because various techniques for the mobile terminal have been developed, a user is able to receive multimedia services through the Internet, photograph objects using a camera mounted to the mobile terminal, and communicate images to another party. Hence, the usable range of the mobile terminal is being gradually widened.
However, an existing mobile terminal capable of image communication is disadvantageous. A camera for transmitting an image to another party, a display unit for displaying an image of the other party and a voice transmitting/receiving unit for transmitting and receiving a voice signal are all integrally mounted on the mobile terminal. Preferably, a user should be able to simultaneously talk with and listen to the other party while viewing an image of or sending an image to the other party. However, because the modules for image transmission/reception and voice communication are mounted on the same structure, such simultaneous communication is not possible.
In an attempt to solve this problem, a prior art mobile terminal provides for an integrated module unit, including a liquid crystal display screen and a camera, to be separated from the terminal main body. Although the integrated module unit is separated from the terminal main body, image communication is maintained by connecting the terminal main body and the integrated module unit with a cable. However, such a mobile terminal is also disadvantageous because of the use of the cable, which is inconvenient to use and hinders mobility.